1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to assist holding video cameras, and more particularly to an apparatus for holding and supporting a video camera that helps a person to hold firmly the video cameras for different applications or occasions.
2. Description of Related Art
Video cameras, like digital video cameras have become especially popular in the recent years. Also, the popular video cameras have become miniaturized yet so versatile that ordinary people can easily take such a camera anywhere and shoot very high quality movies. In general, the video cameras should be held in a stable state while recording video or motion pictures of a scene.
For different applications or occasions, the video cameras may need to be raised or lowered in order to record the video or motion pictures of objects at high or low places relative to human's normal height. Simply using hands to hold the video cameras cannot achieve the stability requirement or meet the demands specific heights. The quality of the video recordings will be disappointing in such a situation and so the camera user will feel sadness in the ownership of the camera.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an apparatus for supporting a video camera to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.